Crossroads
by Morning
Summary: Dangerous things come in small packages


I do not own the Biker Mice From Mars and write only for the purpose of entertaining you kind readers. I hope you will enjoy me attempt to do that.

Crossroads 

By Morning 2004

In the last 8 years Charlene Davidson had faced a number of alien villains taking her captive, more than enough near death close calls, even being transported to an alien war torn planet, but not one of those experiences gave her the horrific fear she was experiencing now.

In the semi darkness of the quiet little room, in the back of her work area, Charley, sat dipping a towel in the basin of cold water. She almost mechanically rung it out to replace the now warmed cloth she'd taken off Throttle's burning chest. The flesh under his tan colored fur had redden due to the high temperature that was ravaging his body, giving him an almost copper appearance. The wild free tuff of hair that normally fell lightly in his face was now matted to his sweat-covered brow. His breathing was labored, as he seemed to struggle for every breath. Earlier Modo and Vinnie had tied his wrist to the sides of the bed to prevent him from hurting himself or anyone else while thrashing around in his delirious state. Now he was so weak they were no longer needed and his arms lay limp by his sides.

They were always feared that Karbunkle might try and cook up some type of virus or bacteria that would bring them down. Little did they realize that all it would have taken was the scratch from a small stray kitten? Throttle didn't think twice before rushing out and snatching the little frighten creature from the middle of the busy highway. Nor did he worry when the kitten, in its struggle to jump from his arms, scratched him on the back of his hand. But later that day he began feeling dizzy and sick to the stomach and the small scratch had swollen and turned an ugly brownish green. Charley cleaned and bandaged his hand and he tried to ignore how bad he began feeling, that was, until he passed out just as they were going to leave for the scoreboard.

That was three long days ago and his condition was only going from bad to worse. Carbine had come down from Mars with what medicine she could gather from anyone with even the slightest medical knowledge. From what they had gathered he was having some sort of allergic reaction and whether the Martian medicine would cure him or kill him was a coin toss. Charley did what she knew from her first aid training when dealing with a high fever, but other then trying to keep him as comfortable as possible all they could do was wait and pray.

"Hey Charley girl, you look done in. Why don't you go get some rest and let me stay with him for a while?" Modo said touching her shoulder.

"Carbine left to get some sleep. I'm okay…I have to...I'll be fine." Charley stated blandly, all but ignoring his offer as she took another cool wet cloth and laid it across Throttle's forehead.

"You keep doing this and we'll have to take care of you next. You need to do the same, Charley. You can't help Throttle by making yourself sick." Modo knelt besides her taking her hand making her stop what she was doing.

"I can't leave him," she pulled her hand away and dropped the cloth back into the basin. She sat wearily in the chair that was near the bed.

"He was mumbling a few moments ago, I think it was in Martian. I only understood one word, Carbine's name." She wiped her eyes with the corner of her sleeve.

Modo knelt in front of her and placed his flesh hand on her shoulder, "He cares about you too, Charley-girl. I'm sure he knows you've been here with him."

"Its not that," she began to confess in a guilt ridden voice. "I tried so hard not to let it happen, knowing he cared so much for Carbine, I hoped would make it go away. But seeing him like this, knowing that he might even die, I can't lie to myself any more. Oh Modo, what kind of back stabbing bottom dweller would let this happen? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She buried her tear-drenched face in her hands. 

The compassionate gray Martian offered what words of comfort he could. "It only makes you human, Charley. You got nothin' to be sorry for. Sometimes stuff happens that we can't control and if we do the right thing it works out for the right, most times."

Charley sat back and took a breath gathering her composure, "I know that Carbine will always be his girl and I would never do anything to try and come between them. I just had to tell somebody and now I feel better. Thanks for understanding."

"Anytime Charley-girl. Well, since you won't let me take over here, how about I go wrestle you up something to eat and don't tell me your not hungry. If you're not gonna sleep, you at least have to keep your strength up. I'll see what's left in the kitchen."

"I probably should eat something, that sounds good." 

"Great and don't worry it won't be root brew stew. My momma taught me how to cook." He touched her cheek and left.

Charley sat back and look over at Throttle. She looked down at his hand and reached over to untie the wrist restraints. She picked up his hand and held it to her cheek.

"I know that Carbine has your heart and I know there is no hope of me ever having such a place, but I have to say it out loud just this once, I love you. I know when all this madness is over you'll have to leave. You'll go home to Mars and I'll just be a story that you'll tell your grand kids about. But for this moment I have to be close to you and let myself feel the love I have hidden for so long." Her other hand touched his cheek and she had stood up to kissed his lips softly.

Before moving completely away she pleaded softly to his heart, "Please don't died, Throttle. All I want is for you to be alive and happy and I'll be satisfied. Just come back to us, please."

Carbine lay in the bed of the next room. She always complained when she would come for a visit, how horribly thin the walls had been and her sensitive hearing only amplified even the slightest sound. It made her think about her feeling for the man that had captured her heart from the time they both were teenagers. Then it was an innocent type of puppy love, which grew into a mature trusting relationship that stayed the long separation of the war. It actually faltered a little when she thought he had betrayed her and Mars, but had been rekindled when his loyalty had been proven. His insistence on staying to help Earth was a thorn of contention, but she tolerated it knowing he couldn't let the Pultarkians win another world and possibly enslave another race. But after this planet was freed, him coming back was something that was just assumed. It was what was expected to give Mars another chance. Yes, she loved him, but not the kind of love Charley had so tenderly expressed.

Funny you'd think hearing another woman express such feelings would make her at least a little jealous, but all she was feeling was a sense of lose. Yes, it was true that he had said her name, but what Charley didn't know was that even is his, fever torn; mind he was still arguing about why staying on Earth was his major priority. What Charley also didn't realize, was how different her name sounded in Martian and how many times he used it, nor how it was said. The young general also knew that their loyalty to her would make them try and keep their feeling a secret.

Vinnie was standing in the kitchen leaning against the sink with his arms crossed staring at the floor when Modo entered. Not paying him much attention Modo went to the frig to see what he could fix for Charley.

"She's been with him more than any of us," he said not looking up. 

Modo looked at him from around the door, "You know, Charley girl, she cares a lot about us. She'd do the same for you or me if we were down."

Vinnie looked up and his voice was more serious then Modo had ever heard, "No, it's not just her staying there to take care of him. It's how she looks at him. She's never looked at me like that."

"Look Vin, we are all scared for Throttle. Knowing he's so sick and that he might … well …not make it, has everybody's emotions running high." Modo said as he turn to retrieve some soup that Charley had made earlier that week. He placed it on the stove and turn a low light under the pot to warm it then went to the cabinet to get a bowl and some crackers.

"I've seen that look before. It's more then what she feels for us as her bros. It's how I use to look at Harley, but I never looked at Charley girl that way either. After she kicked Mc Cyber to the curb I thought I was the only game in town, guess I thought wrong."

Modo stopped and looked sadly over at his younger bro knowing he was right.

"Nothing is ever a sure bet when it comes to the heart, Vincent." Carbine walked in and put an understanding hand on his shoulder.

"You know?"

"I told you guys those walls were going to let somebody's secret out one day. I heard Charley telling Throttle when she thought no one could hear." She smiled sadly trying hard to keep her general's face in tact.

"But you don't know if Throttle cares about her like that. You're his girl."

"I guess in some ways I always will be, Vinnie. But I'm not the woman he loves. Those words Charley didn't understand, after he said her name," She looked at Modo,  "he called her his, D'adore che' rez. He hasn't used that with my name in a long time, much too long a time."

"So what are you gonna do?" Modo asked wanting to offer her some comfort but not knowing how.

"Well, once I know he's out of danger I'm heading home. He's with the one who's the best for him. Besides I realize, I already have a love that needs all of my time?"

Vinnie looked at her strangely, "Whose that?"

She walked past him to go and check on Throttle, "Mars," she said with a sweet smile and a wink.

"What about you, bro?" Modo turned his attention back to his younger comrade'.

Well, if I had to lose a hot number like Charley girl, I'm glad it was to one of my bros. Besides, I'm not gonna deprive all the lovelies in the universe of all this charm. I'm gonna wish them all the best." Vinnie smiled unconvincingly. "Hey Bro, I've been cooped up in this place too long. I'm gonna get out and get some air. Radio me if you need me for anything. I won't be too far away."

Modo nodded and Vinne got on his bike and left. He needed to get away and come to grips with losing Charley. Modo continued with fixing Charley's food sighing and shaking his head never stop being amazed how strange life could be. He knew what it was to love so deeply that it consumed your entire being. He also knew the indescribably pain of losing that love.

Carbine walked in and saw Charley still holding Throttle's hand, "Any Change?"

Charley jumped releasing it quickly. She stood and picked up the water filled basin freeing the chair for Carbine to be near to Throttle, her eyes trying desperately not to make contact with Carbines.

"I...I... think his temperature has gone down. He's been pretty quiet for last hour or so." She walked to the bathroom to dump the water out and refill the bowl.

Carbine reached over and felt his head. Surprisingly, Throttle slowly opened his eyes and whispered, "D'adore che' rez?"

Charley turned to see them exchanging tender smiles and words she couldn't understand. She lowered her head and quietly left them alone. He was going to be fine and she smiled satisfied with that. She met Modo in the hallway coming with the tray for her.

"He's conscious and their talking. I think he'll be fine in a few more weeks. I'm ready for that sleep now. Why not give that to Carbine and she can see if he'll eat a little something."

"But Charley girl…"

Before Modo could say anything Charley rushed past him to her room and closed the door. She leaned against it wiping the tears as fast as they fell. Things were back the way they should be. She was no worst off then she was a few days ago, she would handle it, like she's been handling it. Besides if things keep going as well as they have, the Pultarkians would be gone and Earth would be safe and he'll be going back home where he belonged. She could get her life back to normal. Walking over and laying on her bed encircling her face with her arms, she took a heavy breathe knowing, after he was gone, normal wasn't going to ever be possible again, lonely, empty, but never normal.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a bike leaving and she ran to the window to see Carbine pulling out into the street. The brave, raven hair, woman looked up at her and before pulling her visor down she yelled up to Charley, "Take care of him for me, Cee-girl. Love him enough good for the both of us."

Before the stunned young Earth woman could say any thing Carbine flipped down the face plate and flew off toward the area the hid her ship. Charley ran to try and stop her and see why she was leaving so soon, but ran into Modo.

"I don't understand, what happened?" she looked puzzled at him.

He didn't say anything just firmly, but gently moved her back toward the room where Throttle lay. He walked her over to the side of the bed, set her down and took Throttle's hand and put it into hers, "Like the lady said, love him enough for the both of ya."

Throttle smiled weakly and increased his hold on her hand bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it then whispering, "D' ad oure che' rez, Kaschiery."

She had heard him muttering those word a number of time during his illness. "I don't understand, Throttle? What are you saying?" Her eyes openly filled with her deep love for him.

He returned the look with one just as enduring, "My forever love, Charlene."

The joy in her heart was over whelming. Her hand gently glided down the side of his face and laid on top of his, "For as long as you'll let me be", her trembling voice promised. She turned and looked at Modo with a sudden worried look.

Before she could ask Modo said, "he knows and he's cool with it, just needed a little time alone to get use to the idea.

She turned back to Throttle and ran her hands through his hair; "rest now and we can talk more about us later."

He breathed a sigh of contented relief and drifted back to sleep as she continued to watch him smiling quietly.

Modo closed the door and went back to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator taking a cold can of Root beer out and sitting at the table. He popped the tab and took a long sip before propping he feet up on the table and leaning back in his chair. He thought for a second before sitting the can down and touching the blue metal compartment in his chest plate. Taking a well-worn picture from it, he looked at the beautiful young Martian woman smiling back at him. Time had taken most of the sorrow away and he could feel the memories of the love that shown in her eyes, "D' ad oure che' rez, Comet. He said sweetly before picking up the soda can and taking another sip.

The End

.


End file.
